<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bee and Puppycat (and Sutton)! by carefulfrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535249">Bee and Puppycat (and Sutton)!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulfrog/pseuds/carefulfrog'>carefulfrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bee and PuppyCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friend's OC, I just had fun writing this, and i'll hopefully carry this on :), i don't know what tags to use yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulfrog/pseuds/carefulfrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sutton meets Bee and Puppycat!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Roommate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534413">Universal Headaches</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_clever/pseuds/Something_clever">Something_clever</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi :) this is a little fic, and sutton's from the universal series (by Something_clever). be sure to check it out if you like marvel! anyway, i've been getting into bee and puppycat lately, so i hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sutton stared at the pair in front of her. She wasn't really sure where she was, or who they were, but she figured this universe was pretty safe. For a start, the girl in front of her seemed to be in her twenties, which was a bit older than the age for protagonists but a bit too young for being in a movie. She also had a companion of sorts- a small cat-like creature who gave a high-pitched squeal when she appeared. She wasn't really sure what to say- usually she'd appear behind something, or in a busy crowd where no one noticed her, so she wasn't sure how to explain glitching into existence in the middle of the pair's path. Before she could try to make an excuse, or run for it, an explanation was given to her instead.</p><p>"Do you work for Temp-Bot too?" the girl said curiously, eyes going from Sutton's to the creature on the floor. It opened its mouth to respond- but instead of meowing, a stream of notes came out- not quite like any instrument she could think of, or animal, but the girl didn't react in a way that suggested it was unusual. Instead, she nodded in agreement with whatever the animal had said and turned her attention back to Sutton. "I guess it makes sense to see someone else working for the Agency- hi! I'm Bee. This is Puppycat, he's my roommate. Are you new here?" Sutton didn't know if she should be thankful or weary of their instant acceptance for her, so she decided to go along like this was a regular occurrence. </p><p>"Sure! I just figured I'd stay for a couple of... weeks." She responded, pausing to do some mental calculations of how long she'd be here. She knew that her intervals were getting shorter, but she hadn't yet figured out how they switched yet, or anything else she could do to stop them. Or why she'd even tried to give an accurate answer- it wasn't like she'd need to explain to strangers why she'd be leaving. Bee nodded, her long hair bobbing in its braids as she paused to think. She wore a yellow jumper, pink pinafore and mismatched socks under pastel trainers. Puppycat had a little collar with a bell, and a tubby, cat-like body. His tail flicked occasionally, its shape , for some reason, reminding Sutton of a dog. Although she considered herself a dog person, Sutton wasn't bad with cats, either, so either way she'd be fine with him. She figured he was Bee's sidekick, but she didn't know why he seemed so grumpy- even for a cat. Or maybe he was an extra grumpy dog? She decided to interrupt Bee's humming to ask. <br/>
<br/>
"So, uh, Puppycat-" she started, catching both their attention. "Is he a puppy? Or a cat... or.." she trailed off awkwardly, watching him for a reaction. She figured he understood what she was saying, as he understood Bee, but he simply continued glaring at her, as if daring her to finish. Bee didn't seem interested in answering her question, but instead replied with several her own.</p><p>"Did you come from off the Island? Where did you used to be? Where are you gonna go now?" Sutton blinked, unsure of how she could answer without it being obvious she wasn't supposed to be here. For starters, she wasn't sure what "Island" she was on, or if she could reply with something equally vague like, "Not the Island", and get away with it. She supposed she had to answer, considering that she had basically teleported in front of them. She decided to try her chances.</p><p>"Just, y'know, the Mainland," she said in what she hoped was a casual tone. "Figured I'd take a break, see some new sights, just... hang around. For a while. Just because... yeah." she finished, wishing she could respond in a way which didn't make her seem even more suspicious. She toyed with her sleeve as Bee seemed to think. Was her answer reasonable enough to be believed? Apparently so, as Bee didn't seem suspicious. If anything, she seemed excited. She took a step toward her excitedly and Sutton tried not to step back in response. </p><p>"I guess you're pretty lost, right? We know our way 'round. Well, I do. I'm not sure Puppycat does-" Puppycat gave a small squeal in response. "Anyways, it's fine. We'd be happy to give you a tour! Of sorts. We can't go to any parks, or any cafe's," she continued, reaching out for Sutton's arm. Sutton wasn't sure how to react at her now being pulled along by her as she was taken down a path. She figured she'd be able to stop Bee, since nothing about her seemed strong, but she didn't know if Puppycat had secret powers that he hadn't shown yet. Or maybe they both had powers. She really was at a loss here. Bee had been talking while Sutton was thinking about her options, and Sutton tried to pay attention as they walked past a man and his dog. Bee was describing a kid when Sutton tried to concentrate on her flow of words. "You know, I think he'd be fine with you. He's fine with Puppycat, since we're roommates, but he pays rent... you could, since you're a temp too, right?" Sutton realised she'd have to lie again, and hope that this time she'd be better at it. </p><p>"Sure!" she reassured, hoping her tone sounded more believable this time. "Except, well, I'm feeling kinda tired right now. And it's my break, right?" she remembered, glad that she already had an excuse. "So I'm not gonna be working for now. I mean, of course I would, and the Company- I mean, the Agency- they don't mind. So it's good. For me. To not really be a temp right now." she groaned internally. Why was she getting so flustered? No one would even believe Bee if she tried to tell anyone, and if children could look after properties then she was sure she could find some place to crash that was safe. Bee didn't seem bothered by her stammering, but instead just nodded supportively. </p><p>"Oh, duh." she agreed. "Holidays are the best! I'm, like, on a permanent holiday. For a while. Just because, you know, jobs. They're the worst. Well, I was kinda the worst this time. They didn't like my style. It's fine, though, 'cause I've got all these temp jobs!" she grinned at Puppycat, as if he was involved, and looked back at Sutton. "If you're on your break, and I'm on mine, we can break together! You seem pretty alone right now, and it'd be cool to have more friends at home, so are you down?" Sutton couldn't help her look of surprise in response. She hadn't even told Bee her name, and she was being invited in her home? What was going on? Also, was it really safe to be roommates with Puppycat? He hadn't done anything against her, yet, but he hadn't shown any signs of trying to be nice, either. She wished he understood him like Bee seemed to, so she could figure out if this was a good idea or not.</p><p><em>Of course it's not! </em>she berated herself internally. <em>She was in a place she didn't know, alone with no idea what was going to happen, as she'd been for so long she'd given up counting. </em>Maybe she could risk staying at a new place with a friendly stranger and her... other roommate. She'd certainly risked worse, and she'd been getting better at running away from people. She wondered what Tony would say. He'd probably scold her for not running in the opposite direction, and then point out twenty other options. She missed him showing off- which was something she hadn't expected to think for a while. She tried to concentrate on replying to Bee. She was really struggling to think on an empty stomach. When was the last time she'd managed to eat an actual meal? She decided to see how hospitable Bee really was- usually, she'd feel embarrassed asking for food, but at this point she was past manners. </p><p>"How about we eat first? I mean, I left my purse at home, so... that's why I can't pay. But if we're sharing an apartment, we might as well get to know each other first, right?" she responded hesitantly. She needed this to work more than she'd like to admit- she was just hoping Bee was as welcoming as she was chatty. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Bee cheered. Sutton was relieved. "We can get food at the store, the eat it at my place. Have you tried fishcakes? They're coming back in! We gotta buy a bunch of stuff, though, since we don't really have a kitchen..." Sutton blinked, not sure if that was something she could comment on considering she didn't even have a second pair of clothes at the moment. "Man, I think I got enough money. Hey, Puppycat, you bring your purse with you?" He blinked at her once, before replying with a small hum. "You're being real quiet, Puppycat," Bee replied, seeming to have understood his statement. Sutton wondered if she could make subtitles appear if she thought about them hard enough. "He's not usually like this," Bee assured her, as they reached a store called <em>Mama Mart</em>. "He's probably just tired out. You look pretty exhausted yourself- are you seriously tired from having a break?" Sutton smiled awkwardly as they walked through the doors. </p><p>"I'm getting pretty tired of how lonely it can be." she said, hoping that Bee wouldn't want her to go into it. She turned to the aisles as she tried to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. "But, hey! Those fishcakes you mentioned!" She pointed, trying to change the subject. Bee followed to where she was motioning. </p><p>"Yeah! Nice, put them in the cart!" She agreed, walking over with a basket in hand. "This is gonna be a feast! Right, Puppycat?" Her friend gave a long chirp in response, it wavering in pitch as he wandered off. </p><p>"Yup," Sutton agreed, walking by Bee as they looked further down the aisle. She wondered if it was a good idea to go along with this. She should probably be trying to make a plan, like Steve, or negotiate, like Natasha, but she was going to do what she did best- survive. "My name's Sutton, by the way." Bee gave her a thumbs up in response. </p><p>"Nice!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Rough Night!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sutton has a nightmare, and Bee does her best to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sutton wasn't sure where she was, but she knew she wasn't alone. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach, like seconds before a drop on a rollercoaster. She tried to turn around, to try and gain some understanding of her surroundings, but her eyes were glued in place. Trying to blink away the darkness, she clenched her hands into a fist, but even that was a struggle. Before she could try to speak out, unsure of what she'd even say, she heard a voice behind her. </p><p>"Sutton?"</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath stuttered as she flinched at an attempt to turn around. <em>Khan? </em>She knew that voice, had heard that voice too many times after he'd stopped talking, and tried to ignore the sudden urge to curl up at its casual drawl. She attempted to close her eyes to calm herself, but in made no difference in the pitch black. She couldn't move, couldn't even respond, couldn't do anything as she heard footsteps approach her. She blinked furiously, and yelled out- but even though she thought she'd screamed at him to go away, to leave her alone, all that came out was a tiny yell. Like she was listening in from through a door. He was getting closer and she couldn't move an inch. At least she'd been able to run- she could hear his breathing now, as steady and calm as it'd been before it had all started- but now she felt that impending doom again, like the world was crushing him near her, but it wasn't his voice that questioned her next.</p><p>"What're you doing?" Steve asked.</p><p>This time she was able to hear a sob escape as she watched him walk from behind her. She stared helplessly at him as he stared, not quite with the curiosity he usually had when talking to her, but more disappointed. She tried to reply, to tell him that she didn't know but she could do with some help (and less of this sudden hostility), but again no words came out. Was he angry at her? Did he know about what'd happened? She'd tried to tell herself that it was only an empty worry, but instead it was confirmed before her. </p><p>"Why didn't you do anything?"</p><p>Now she felt a tear that had been growing fall, and shook her head slightly, a ghost of the vehement movement she had been attempting. <em>I tried</em>, she wanted to say. She felt guilt overwhelm her as she looked into his eyes, and felt confused as she saw his expression. It had changed- he wasn't angry, he just looked... bored. Unimpressed. Like she'd disappointed him. She didn't know what to do. How could she try and argue for herself? She'd been mum for longer than she'd expected, and she tried to believe that she'd done all she could. Tried to ignore the other nagging thoughts in her head, that disagreed. That told her she hadn't been nearly good enough, and never could. Her actions had ruined millions of lives worth so much more than hers, and she hadn't even come close to deserving to be saved in the first place. The rushing thoughts were coming from outside now, and it wasn't just Steve that was saying them, shouting them, whispering them to her as the darkness was filled once more. As she rushed to shake her tears away, she realised that she wasn't alone.</p><p>Surrounding her in every direction, in every possible corner and direction, were the Avengers. And her family. And her co-workers. Even her ex-roommate, Vicki. Where they weren't, random faces filled the gaps. She felt cold surround her, despite all the people in the room, as she realised they weren't strangers, exactly. </p><p>The vendor she'd passed on Tatooine. A man she'd seen walking by in London. A second-year, dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, complete with the same yellow tie she'd almost bought for herself as a sort of consolation that it was <em>still an official tie, even if it was for a Hufflepuff.</em> She couldn't console them, though. Couldn't explain why a slip of the tongue had caused so many to die. She felt trapped, and didn't know how to make them stop. Through all their accusations, she heard a more stressed voice, struggling to be heard through their questions. It was drowning out the other voices, overpowering them as she concentrated on what it was saying.</p><p>"-okay? Sutton, you're having a dream! It's not real!"</p><p><em>They are real</em>, she wanted to point out. She'd seen them as fictional for so long that sometimes she had to remind herself that they were actual people with actual feeling. She'd hurt so many people, and she had to take the blame for it. It was her fault. </p><p>"Wake up!"</p><p>This statement confused her. Wake up? She was awake, she could feel the stares of the people around her and hear their accusations. She'd gone through so many places she wasn't surprised she'd managed to find the consequences of them. Whoever was calling for her became louder as they continued. </p><p>"Wake up! C'mon, Sutton, why won't-"</p><p>She felt the floor dip beneath her. Her vision slipped back into the darkness, and her ears split into a ringing tone as she tried to catch her breath. She opened her eyes, fists clenching onto a blanket. She wasn't in that dark place anymore, but instead she was surrounded by wrappers and pillows. She blinked furiously, not sure what had happened- where was she? Then, she flinched as she noticed the figure standing a foot away from her. <em>Oh.</em> It was just Bee, the girl from this morning. Wait, no, last morning. It'd been a day since they'd first met, and she'd agreed to stay over for the night. She guessed that if she'd been having a nightmare the chances of it happening again were a lot lower. </p><p>"What happened? Is everything okay?"</p><p>Sutton tried to shake the haziness of her nightmare away, then realised that she was saying <em>no</em>, and spoke. This time, she was able to talk, although it hurt her throat slightly.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. I just... had a bit of a bad dream. I'm fine now, sorry if I woke you up." Bee's expression turned from worried to the same supportive smile that she wore when she first met her. </p><p>"Hey, no worries! I'm all good. Gives me a reason to nap more today. Do you wanna talk about it? That sometimes helps mine stay away. One time, I had the wildest dream. Puppycat was swimming! That wasn't really a bad dream, since he was fine, but then again I hate water. So it wasn't the best." Sutton smiled reassuringly, and wondered how much she could tell Bee. Logically, she couldn't tell her that she was from another universe. Or that she had left behind her family, <em>twice</em>. So she nodded slowly, thinking of a watered-down version of her story. </p><p>"Well, I was in a room. Alone. At first, then I heard..." Her attacker? Abuser? Torturer? All three fit Khan, but she didn't want to worry Bee too much. "A guy. Behind me. I felt really afraid of him. But, then, he wasn't a stranger, he was-" she didn't want to say friend. She'd thought about Steve too much, with too many emotions, to see him as simply a friend. However, she also couldn't get herself to say how she really felt out loud. Even if she knew no one would know, she didn't want to admit how her thoughts towards him had blossomed into something more. "Someone from home. He was mad at me. Kind of. More disappointed, but I felt like he was mad too. Then, uh," she paused, trying to remember what had happened next. Bee stared at her patiently, clutching a pillow from where she'd settled at the edge of the sofa Sutton was lying on. </p><p>"Everyone suddenly appeared. All my friends, family, pretty much everyone I cared about and even people who I just know. They were all there." She could feel her throat close up, so she paused before carrying on. "They were yelling at me. All saying what I was doing wrong, what I've done wrong." She hadn't stopped for long enough, hadn't considered that it would hurt so much more than she had expected. Tears filled her eyes as she stared miserably at the soft throw. "They were right." She heard Bee's soft sigh in front of her. She wondered where Puppycat was. Did he have his own room? She couldn't remember where she last saw him before falling asleep. Before she could try and change the subject with that question, Bee spoke up. </p><p>"If they were your friends, they wouldn't have all yelled at you for messing up. They'd have helped. That's what friends do." Sutton looked up into her eyes. She looked back at her, and Sutton could see that she meant it. She supposed she was right- but the dream had felt real, and she certainly believed what they said. Besides, Bee didn't know what she'd done. Bee thought she was just a new friend who happened to work the same job that she did. She had lied about one of the only things she'd told Bee, so she wasn't sure if she should tell another lie to pacify her. </p><p>"I left them." She admitted, ignoring the pang of guilt that came from admitting it. "They helped me, I wouldn't go to them for help, and I left them behind. Now I'm here, and I've made so many mistakes-" she shuddered quietly, trying not to start crying again. Crying never helped. "I don't know. I just- I don't know if I was - If i was even worth it." Bee reached out from where she was sitting and held her had. Sutton looked up, surprised, to see that she looked almost as upset as she was feeling. "Oh, no, Bee- did I do something-" Bee yanked on her arm with a surprising force and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>Sutton didn't know what to say as she sat there, Bee wrapped around her. She could feel her heart beating, and something else, a low sort of hum without a tune. She was vaguely reminded of flying with Tony's suit, which made her feel homesick. Bee traced one of Sutton's arms with a finger, drew in a breath that was as shaky as Sutton felt, and spoke. </p><p>"I've known you for less than a day. You've known me for less than a day. You helped me get stuff at the store, you were nice about sleeping on the couch- also, Puppycat loves you, and he's a great judge of character!" Sutton was doubtful of that last part- at the rate the creature had ran off when they got inside, she was starting to be thankful she couldn't understand what he was saying. "Look, Sutton." Bee pulled away, and a big part of her wanted to pull her closer and not hide, because it had been so long since she'd had a hug, and it had been so comforting. "You may not think you deserve love. Or those friends. But with the way you talk about them, think about them, and how you clearly miss them so much- I'm starting to think they didn't deserve you!" Sutton winced slightly at those words. She didn't think they deserved to have to deal with her either. Bee noticed her reaction with a frown. "Oh, I meant don't!" Bee corrected, misunderstanding. "You'll get back to them soon, I know it! I can help, I could take you to Cass, she could find a bus and code it to go to them. Where do they live? Or we could take you to the doctor! Or maybe a map maker... who could make us a map to where they are..."</p><p>Sutton felt herself starting to zone out, but she tried to focus on Bee's rambles. She supposed since Bee had no idea of the actual situation, she couldn't help, but it was nice to listen to her voice. Feeling tired again, she leaned into Bee. Her chatter stumbled for a bit before carrying on. "... or maybe we could just keep waling, until we find them, or you could call them and agree to meet halfway! We could ask Temp-Bot, she can take us across dimensions so I'm sure-" Sutton's head snapped up from Bee's lap. </p><p>"Dimensions?" She asked, half-trying to sound casual but not wanting to pique Bee's curiosity and deal with more questions. She cautiously reminded herself not to get her hopes up- the Temp-Bot could just be from dimensions in this universe, or only send her places temporarily. Or not send her at all, considering it didn't know her. Bee blinked at the sudden movement, and nodded slowly. </p><p>"Well, yeah. That's how we get to jobs, right?" Now came the reason Sutton hadn't wanted to get her hopes up- disappointment. She couldn't go to the bot, since it'd know that she didn't work for it, and then Bee would know she had lied, and she'd lose her only friend here. </p><p>"Right." She agreed, sinking back to lie across Bee, now fully along the sofa. Bee didn't seem to mind, instead reaching again for her hand and slowly circling patterns with her thumb. "it's just- it's my holiday, so..." Sutton tried to think of what to say next. Lying would make things worse, but being honest could ruin Bee. Then again, apparently Bee knew about other dimensions, so maybe she'd be okay with Sutton admitting to being from another reality? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i gave her a nightmare JUST so she could get some support and i felt just as bad writing it as u may have reading it :,{ but hey!! she gets a hug!! and yes, i thought she should refer to the avengers as her second family. *found family trope intensifies* also, did u get the doctor reference? i figured this would happen before she met him, since she's travelling weeks at a time (and also i just wanted a reference haha) also,, sorry sutton is so self deprecating in her thoughts :( i think that's how she sees things, and although it sounds bad hopefully things will get better for her :] nyways, i've suffered through too many cliffhangers to not write one of my own &gt;:P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Where To Next?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sutton and Bee get ready to earn some money!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sutton didn't want to be so open so soon. If she told her that she was from another dimension, she had no idea what could happen next. Bee might freak out, or kick her out, and then she'd be in the same place as when she'd started- except homeless, and without food, and although the weather wasn't too bad and this seemed like a pretty cheerful planet, she didn't want to take any chances. Also, the idea of Bee being mad at her made her heart sink. She didn't want to lose another friend. If she couldn't be outright with her, then what could she say?</p><p>"I just miss work, sometimes, you know?" She responded nervously, hoping that she seemed like the kind of person to have that strong of a work ethic. "The pace of it, the people, the..." She noticed a frilly, red dress by the door, with a cat apron and puffed up sleeves. "The uniform! So cute. I mean, I left it at home, but I like wearing it anyways." Bee wrinkled her nose in response, seeming surprised. </p><p>"You like that thing? Yikes, I don't. It's kinda... uncomfy. And the helmet... ugh. Also, did you know Puppycat doesn't have to wear one? Favouritism!" She leaned forward conspiringly, like he was going to listen in. Could he hear them from here? "One time, we had a whole makeover session. Got a bunch of outfits, made a bunch of cool looks, but-" she waved her hands in a "poof!" motion, rolling her eyes as she flopped back onto the sofa, hair spilling out around her as she fell. "It took so long." She finished, groaning as she stared at the fabrics adorning the ceiling. "I found such a cute one, and it took, like, forever. A whole hour! Who has an hour to do anything? That's just unreal. Unrealistic. So I stick with the old one." She sat back up, one arm propping her up as she tilted her head. "You seriously like the uniform? Do you have a different one, or something?" </p><p>"I guess so," Sutton said, hoping that the conversation could go back to dimension travel. She was more interested in that than Bee's wardrobe problems, even though they seemed to be more important to her than her actual job. "Makes sense, uh, different planets and all," she added hopefully, trying to steer their talk to her favour. "Have you ever gone somewhere that you wanted to? Like, can you ask for specific places?" </p><p><br/>"I mean, I guess. For my birthday, we got to play video games! It was so cool. It was like, real life, but also, a... video game." She looked at Sutton, who had started hugging her knees. "Why? Do you wanna play games? I don't know if they'll need us back again." How could Sutton ask in a non-suspicious way? How would anyone ask to go back to somewhere they had no idea to reach? </p><p>"Actually- actually, I miss my home." Wrap the truth in a lie! It hadn't let her down. Well, she didn't want it to now, with nothing, and no one else, bothering her. "I just, I haven't seen anyone in so long, and I miss them-" she was determined not to start crying again, since she still felt pretty tired from the first time. "-so, maybe we could see them again." The corner of Bee's mouth twitched as she seemed to think. Then again, would crying work in her favour? At least it wouldn't take much effort to start. If anything, thinking about her home and <em>not</em> crying was taking up all her effort. </p><p>"We might as well try!" Bee concluded, swinging her feet from underneath her and standing up. Sutton smiled as she joined her, feeling her anxious mood after the nightmare ebb away. Even if they didn't find the MCU, she would learn more about universes, and maybe how to stay in them. Also, she could have a fun time with Bee, the two of them could have a trip out, and- "Puppycat!" Bee called, pulling up a sock and hopping over to the pile of shoes she'd left near the sofa. "Puppycat, get ready! We're gonna do an assignment, okay? In, like, just a minute!" She finished tugging and beamed up at Sutton. "I don't know about you, but he gets us the jobs. I'm pretty sure he does a bunch on his own, too. I mean, he must do enough to pay rent."</p><p>"He pays rent?" Sutton asked, wondering out loud how that worked. "Do you have to pay extra for pets, or something?" She hadn't heard Puppycat come in, but she heard his response as he hopped onto the sofa in what she assumed was an attempt at eye contact. Unfortunately for him, she still looked down as he shrieked. "Not that it's wrong! Or anything." she hastily continued, but he still didn't seem satisfied. Instead he turned his glare to Bee, who was pulling on some pink flats. </p><p>"Oh, he's not my pet. He's my friend! Well, he says he's a 'co-worker', or whatever, but we're best of buds. Right, Puppycat?" Although he had quietened at her correction, he didn't seem to be pleased. Unlike dogs, who had obvious body language and were usually pretty easy to cheer up, cats were harder for her to understand. However, it seemed Puppycat had enough dog traits to obviously be in a sour mood, while glaring at her in a pretty, well, catty way. She guessed he had an issue with being called a pet. Or maybe just an issue with her. She turned her attention back to Bee, who had been emptying her pockets of random clutter. Catching her attention, she asked, </p><p>"So, we're just gonna talk to Temp-Bot? Again, it may not remember me, so don't get confused if I get accused of not working there or something." Bee nodded in agreement, looking at Puppycat hopefully. Puppycat turned his head away slightly, as if he had been offended.</p><p>"C'mon, Puppycat! Don't be a sourpuss-" Bee's ill-timed words had made things worse, as he stood up, back arched, and gave out what Sutton assumed was a torrent of abuse. Both she and Bee winced at his response. "Sorry, sorry! You know I didn't mean that. Just, can we please get a job? Pretty please? Just a little one? Sutton wants to! She's my friend, you know. So, in a way, she's your friend too!" Puppycat seemed unimpressed at her reasoning. He curled up, getting ready to fall asleep again- but Bee was having none of it. She grabbed him, ignored his yowl of surprise, and hugged him close, rubbing her face in his fur. "It's the least we can do, Puppycat," she continued, her argument muffled slightly by the confused creature in her arms. "Can't you reconsider? I'll... owe you... " she finished tentatively, lifting him up to eye level. Sutton couldn't see his face, but she seriously doubted it was a happy one. Suddenly, there was a chime, and a light, and then a <em>thwack!</em> as Bee was smacked in the face with an envelope. </p><p>Bee cheered, dropping Puppycat to pick it up. Unimpressed with her response, he dropped neatly to the floor. Then, to her surprise, he looked at Sutton, as if to say, "can you believe this?". She shrugged, in a way which she hoped would be seen as her being on his side. He opened his mouth in a small yawn, and then wandered over to Bee. The pair looked at Sutton expectantly. "Um, should I be doing something?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't ignoring anything obvious. Bee frowned slightly, then nodded to herself.</p><p>"Oh, right! You probably do this on your own. Since there's all of use, we gotta all be touching, so we arrive together. Otherwise, we'll be left behind!" This put Sutton off slightly. Was this just a different way of travelling, or proof that she wouldn't be able to get back? Either way, she still wanted to take a shot at it. She nodded and held onto the envelope, slightly creasing it by her tight grip. Puppycat made a small yowl, and Bee stooped down to pick him up, reaching again for the envelope. Sutton looked at it expectantly, and then felt her body shift as, for a second, all she could see was pink. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay yes... this was supposed to be longer... but it's getting late, i haven't updated in a while, and this means that i can talk about who temp-bot's va would b without spoiling it at the end! i'm sorry not much happens... guess it's a *abed nadir voice* FiLlEr EpIsOdE!!!! &gt;.&lt; also, more puppycat interactions. i love his voice so much!! hope everyone's doing well, and to all the kind people giving kudos and who commented... you make my week. thank you so much!! u really do push me to write, even tho it's never on time, woops! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Assignment!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bee, Puppycat and Sutton start their assignment!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(if you've seen bee and puppycat before, temp-bot gets a new va in the english version per episode. here, i think she'd be dubbed by lauren ash - aka, scorpia's va, dina in superstore.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though the rushing sensation lasted for less than a second, Sutton’s head felt just as dizzy after they had stopped. She turned to Bee, who had shifted to look at her, but her original question died in her mouth. She was floating! Her companions were, too- Puppycat was bobbing along side her, and Bee was slowly following her, all three of them in a gentle fall. A gentle pink pattern surrounded them, with streaks of white, soft sparkles and diamonds speckling around them. She felt her stomach drop as she tried to stay calm. Bee smiled at her, obviously assuming Sutton had been through this before.</p><p>“So, can you remember their addresses?” she asked, before reaching out and gently grabbing her hand. Sutton managed to supress her initial flinch and was brought closer as she stared down. The floor had been fully pink, but now a small circle of black appeared. She wrinkled her nose, trying to think. Usually, when she needed to find Tony, she’d ask to go to Stark Tower, or he’d send someone over specifically. She’d never considered him being well known a luxury but being able to reach him whenever she’d wanted to was something she missed. Were there any addresses she knew? Apart from her own, but she doubted that Tony would just be hanging around, waiting for her. Wait- she remembered Steve’s!</p><p>“Try sixteen, fourteen Connecticut Avenue?” She offered, eyeing the growing circle beneath her nervously. What was going to happen when they reached it? She saw Bee nod in the corner of her eye. Puppycat had been quiet the entire time, lazily doing a turn as the darkness surrounded them. If she hadn’t been so scared, Sutton would have found it adorable. She blinked quickly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.</p><p>It wasn’t pitch black, as she’d assumed, but instead faded into a dark turquoise in huge streaks. However, she didn’t pay attention to the sky for long, as her attention was brought to the huge, boxy television-type robot in front of her. She stared at it, not sure how it was floating in front of them- she had noticed tiny wings at the top, but she guessed that the bot was held by the same forces as the rest of them. Its screen flickered slightly as a simplistic face appeared. She tried not to yelp as it spoke.</p><p>“Well, hey there, Puppycat! Hiya Bee! And who might you be?” Its tone of voice shifted as she became the centre of its attention. Sutton smiled nervously, hoping to bluff her way through this.</p><p>“What? Temp-Bot? Are you saying you don’t remember me?” She was relieved to hear her voice sounded light-hearted and not guilty, so she hoped that she would get away with it. Temp-Bot’s mouth went from a small scowl to a line. It was quiet long enough for Sutton to doubt that she’d passed, and she was trying to think of what would happen next as Temp-bot spoke again.</p><p>“Oh. Uh.” It now had a shifty expression. “Well, of course! I just have a busy schedule. We haven’t talked in so long, it’s getting busier here, you know.” Sutton smiled sympathetically, nodding at her when Bee perked up by her side.</p><p>“You guys have met before, right? Neat! But, since we don’t need introductions, Sutton and us all wanna go somewhere specific. Or as close as you can to it. Think you could do that?” She asked, swinging Sutton’s hand as she spoke. Sutton wondered how long she was going to hold her hand, as sweet as it was. Temp-Bot had made a small hum as it thought.</p><p>“Hm, I guess. I’ll try, but I don’t know. Usually, I just choose whichever one is easiest. You always complain, and it makes me feel bad…” Her voice dipped as she glared mournfully at Puppycat. “And you, too. Always taking <em>her</em> side. We’ve worked together longer, you know that, right?” Puppycat’s song in response seemed unapologetic. Sutton realised them falling out would probably lessen her chances of finding Steve, so decided she would have to be a mediator.</p><p>“Oh, I know that no one’ll complain after this,” she assured. “We’ll all be thankful, seriously. This’d help so much. You have no idea.” She needed this to work, more than anyone here knew. “Look, can you get us to a place from another… Earth? Like a different one? Except, this one with a specific bunch of people. They’re my friends, I have to find them. Please?” She was pretty sure she looked as nervous as she felt, as she felt Bee squeeze her hand in support. Temp-Bot made a small sigh.</p><p>“Whatever, I guess.” Sutton could have cheered, but simply nodded, not bothering to stop the smile that had spread across her face.</p><p>“Wait- really? That’s great!” Things were looking up, and she was relieved to finally have a chance. She just hoped it would work out. Puppycat gave a small hum as he stared at Temp-Bot.</p><p>“Well, of course!” it agreed. Without a warning, it opened its mouth and a beam of light shone directly out to them. Before Sutton could register what had happened, or cover her eyes, she realised that her clothes felt a lot heavier. Staring down at herself, she realised that was because they weren’t her clothes. Instead, she was wearing a cream blouse with puffed sleeves, a green skirt, and brown boots laced with leaves past her ankles. Her hair was in two neat plaits, and small flowers protruded from random angles. She could feel a small pouch wrapped across her, and it felt heavy. However, she was most surprised by the capelet around her shoulders. It was a deep red, and had a soft, woollen texture that almost reached her elbows. Flowers popped up around it too, and the occasional green leaf. She looked over at Bee in surprise.</p><p>She wore clothes similar to Sutton’s, but with green shorts instead of a skirt. Her capelet had a fluffy rim, was plain red at the top instead, and her had been fashioned into two fluffy plaits like Sutton. She smiled happily at Bee. “Your friends must live somewhere nice, huh?” Sutton frowned.</p><p>“What? Is this- are these supposed to make us blend in? Wait, I didn’t say where- “before she could explain that she’d never seen anyone wear something like this, and that she had a specific place to go, Temp-Bot interrupted her.</p><p>“Transporting you to The Faire!” Now Sutton was really confused. Faire? Why would they go there? She stared in surprise as, finished speaking, Temp-Bot opened its mouth. It gaped wide, wide enough for all three to have been able to walk through. She turned to Bee helplessly, who didn’t seem bothered by Temp-Bot’s spontaneity. Instead, she motioned her head towards its mouth, which was still agape.</p><p>“C’mon! Aren’t you excited?” Bee asked, looking her in the eyes as Puppycat floated past her and into Temp-Bot’s mouth.</p><p>“Oh, he just- “She was distracted by his disappearance, and figured Bee would be too. She frowned nervously, wondering where he went. “Bee, Puppycat just went into its mouth. And I don’t even know where to- I’ve never heard of this ‘faire’ and I’m really not sure about this. Besides- oh, he’s back.” Puppycat’s paws and head had popped over the bottom of Temp-Bot’s mouth, and he mewed impatiently. Bee turned to look at Puppycat.</p><p>“We might be a sec, Sutton’s kinda freaking out over here. Why don’t you go and see what the job’s like? We’ll meet you at the bottom.” Puppycat nodded his head once, then ducked out of view. “Look, I get it’s scary doing new things. But you’re gonna see your friends again! And look, these aren’t half bad. We get little bags! I bet there’s something cool in them.” Sutton sighed as Bee struggled to open her pouch.</p><p>“It’s not that. These aren’t the clothes that people from where I’m from wear, and we didn’t tell Temp-Bot where they are, so where are we ending up?” She wished she knew what was going on, just for longer than ten minutes. Bee frowned sympathetically as she stroked Sutton’s hand with her thumb. Sutton had forgotten that she was still being held but didn’t mind. She didn’t get much physical attention nowadays, so any was welcome.</p><p>“Well, we shouldn’t keep her waiting. Why don’t we find out? Worst comes to worst, we earn a bunch of money. Then we can buy your friends something nice when we do meet them!” Sutton’s gut twisted slightly. Yet again, she had the dilemma of honesty. She couldn’t tell Bee that she wasn’t sure how long she’d be here, that she would leave without warning or reason, and she couldn’t even explain why. She just had to go along with it, figure out what she could about dimensions before she was taken to another. She nodded, turning her attention back to Temp-Bot.</p><p>“Right. We can do this.” She was mostly talking to herself at this point, and she didn’t register Bee’s soft “yeah!” beside her. “I guess… you go first?” She offered, unsure of simply hopping through Temp-Bot’s mouth. Bee grinned and pulled her along with her as they went to find Puppycat.</p><p>Noise surrounded them- hundreds, maybe thousands of people walking around, chattering to themselves. Their clothes suggested she was somewhere old fashioned, maybe medieval, but when she paid closer attention, she wasn’t sure she was right. Some people wore jeans, and she had seen people carrying plastic water bottles, and more than five people had walked past on her while texting or on a phone call. Oh! This wasn’t an actual medieval faire. This was probably just one of those fetes that appeared around spring, when it was just warm enough to get people out and cold enough that people could dress up in all their layers.</p><p>She turned to Bee, who was peering around as well. “Where’s Puppycat? Wasn’t he supposed to meet us?” she asked, hoping that they wouldn’t have to spend all their time looking for him. It didn’t seem likely that any of the Avengers would be at a renaissance faire, so she figured they may as well just have fun here while they could. Bee’s nose wrinkled as she answered.</p><p>“I mean, usually, yeah. That’s what we agreed, but sometimes he just does his own thing. We promised not to leave each other, though, so he should be nearby.” Sutton was pulled along again as Bee started to wander through the crowd. Did she not trust her to stay close, or something? Although, it did make Sutton feel safer. They pushed through all the people, the confidence in Bee’s stride suggesting that she knew where Puppycat was.</p><p>“Do you know where he is?” Sutton asked, as they reached a big stand. It was covered in blue and white stripes and had a small canopy at the front, with two triangular flags waving above. Bee grinned at her as they got closer. Sitting in front, tail occasionally flipping side to side, was Puppycat.</p><p>“Anywhere the food is, usually. We forgot breakfast, and this would have to be the place he’d choose,” she continued, nodding at the man at the counter. He smiled back, before ripping a bit off the sausages in the display and chucking it at Puppycat. Puppycat grabbed it with his paws, and chewed on it slowly, sitting on his hind legs. “Since that guy over there looks like Pretty Patrick. And Pretty Patrick always has the best food!” They reached the stand, and the tender smiled at them both.</p><p>“Hello there! And might you be interested in some sausages? They’re made as they should be, pig intestine and all!” Puppycat made a small grumbling noise and spat the meat onto the ground. The vendor grimaced slightly, turning his attention back to Bee and Sutton. “Maybe not your friend here, but how about yourselves? I can get you a good deal- if you buy three, the third’s on me!” Sutton looked at Bee. She didn’t know if this was who they were working for, or what was going on, but she figured Bee would.</p><p>“We’re good, thanks. Do you know anyone selling something nice? Like, candyfloss or something?” His expression turned into a slightly offended frown.</p><p>“My meats are nice. They’ve won awards. I’m even giving you a deal! I mean, come on. There’s no need to be rude about this.” Bee turned to Sutton for help, but she was equally lost as to how they should respond. Smiling awkwardly, she took a step back, then another, taking Bee with her. Then, she turned to the left, and quickly strode away, ignoring the seller’s sigh of exasperation. She heard Puppycat speak beside them, and Bee’s quiet agreement. She hoped they weren’t saying anything bad.</p><p>“That was great! So smooth, getting us out of there like that.” Sutton wasn’t sure if she was being serious, but she just hoped that the vendor wasn’t too annoyed. They reached another tent, much larger than the sausage-seller. Even though this fete logically wouldn’t have been set up for more than a month, there were two trees which looked at least ten years old holding the entrance open. They were covered in what seemed to be fairy lights, but upon looking closer were buzzing fireflies. The tent seemed out of place, especially since no one seemed to be going in. However, Puppycat gave another shriek and wandered through the trees, not bothering to see if they were following him. Sutton looked at Bee, unsure if they should follow. Bee’s grip tightened slightly, and Sutton found herself once again being pulled along.</p><p>The tent wasn’t well lit, but she could see enough to find Puppycat. It was dimly lit by the occasional glowing chunks of crystal hidden among shelves, and the shelves were also decorated with plants, leather-bound books and half empty jars. She couldn’t read any of the titles, partly because of the lighting and also since she didn’t recognise the characters used. There was furniture scattered around the place, but no one using them. Puppycat was wandering through the room, still not acknowledging them. Bee sighed to herself, turning to Sutton.</p><p>“Usually, they come out for us. I don’t know why it’s this hard to find them.” Sutton nodded, looking around further.</p><p>“Maybe we’re early?” She offered. “Or they’re late. Either way, we might as well just hang around some more until they arrive. Does Puppycat know anything more about them?” She saw Bee shake her head in the corner of her eye.</p><p>“I guess we really do have to wait. That’s okay. though! We can get to know each other more!” Sutton really wished whoever they were working for would come out already.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>longer chapter!! i felt bad about how short the last couple were, so i kinda shoved two together to make this one ;-; if u prefer them to be shorter (or longer) please say!! sutton doesnt /not/ want to learn more about bee... she just doesn’t want to overshade or spill a secret!! don’t worry, she doesn’t dislike her :-) also, if u want to see a drawing of sutton and bee's outfits, here's a link:</p><p> https://literarylitoria.tumblr.com/post/646485040987078656/im-planning-my-next-chapter-already-and-wanted</p><p>i wonder who they'll work for .... (i say to make up for the fact i can't decide yet, haha!) thanks for reading!!</p><p>( i also got steve's address from this tumblr post:<br/>https://enechelon.tumblr.com/post/87634932573/steve-rogers-washington-dc-apartment-address )</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope i wrote okay! and ended it well,,, wasn't sure how to finish it up ^^ have a nice day!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>